Counting Down The Hours
by Charlie Braxton
Summary: A Chax future fic. Set after the 2011 finale. Rated M for sex & language.
1. Chapter 1

"_Charlie?"_ Ruby calls, spotting her mother on the floor, her shirt covered in blood across her torso.

"_CHARLIE! …CHARLIE!"_ Brax shouts, dropping the box he was carrying and pushing passed Ruby. Rushing to Charlie's side to feel her pulse.

"_Mum? …OH MY GOD!"_ Ruby bursts in to tears, hysterical.

"_SHE ISN'T BREATHING! CASE, CALL AN AMBULANCE!"_ Brax demands, lifting Charlie's shirt to check the wounds. "She's been shot, at least twice."

"_Yeah, we need an ambulance, NOW"_ Casey frantically speaks in to the phone, giving all the details.

"_COME ON BABY …COME ON"_ Brax says, desperately trying to perform CPR on her.

Ruby just stares, still in shock.

* * *

><p>It's all a blur for Ruby, she vaguely remembers Brax pushing her in to the ambulance with her Mum before running to his ute with Casey, to follow them. 6 people clad in surgical attire come racing at them to take the stretcher Charlie is on ,from the ambo's.<p>

"_We just found her on the lounge room floor"_ she hears Brax's voice behind her. _"Please Doc, you gotta save her"_ He begs.

"_Right she's going into theatre, right now"_ Sid announces as the other doctors and nurses attend to Charlie, attaching all the necessary monitors and a changing breathing apparatuses.

"_Is she gonna die?"_ are the only words Ruby manages to get out.

"_Ruby, your Mums in a bad way, but we're doing everything we can, you have my word"_ Sid replies, helping wheel the stretcher towards the theatre.

Sitting in the waiting area while she is in surgery is the longest few hours of their lives. Waiting to hear something, _anything_.

"_She's gonna be alright"_ Casey says soothingly, rubbing Ruby's back.

She says nothing.

* * *

><p>Brax's mind filled with memories of the night before.<p>

_*FLASHBACK*_

"…_and then you and I are gonna be free" Charlie says "I'm counting down the hours ay" he says, smiling as he kisses her. "I love you. You know that?" Charlie says, looking in his eyes "Yeah …I know." he replies, beaming with happiness before kissing her again._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

* * *

><p>Memories of the night before; the best night of his life, fill his mind before he shakes his head, snapping out of it.<p>

"_I told her to not to go to work today"_ Brax says, his head in his hands. _"I should have made her listen to me …she would have been with us."_

"_Don't Brax, don't do this to yourself"_ Casey insists.

Leah comes rushing in.

"_Ruby?"_ Ruby stands up, walking over to her.

"_Oh my God, I came as soon as I heard"_ Leah says, hugging Ruby tightly.

"_She's really hurt. Who would do this to her?"_ Ruby sobs.

"_I just spoke to the police, they think it's Jake Pirovic that did this to her"_ Leah answers.

Hearing Jake's name Brax jumps to his feet, heading for his car.

Casey jumps up, trying to stop him. Knowing his brothers temper and what he would do.

"_Don't do this Brax, let the police handle it"_ he says, trying to push his brother backwards.

Brax is too strong and full of rage, Casey knows he doesn't stand a chance of stopping him but continues trying.

"_Look, if you go out there, Jake will be waiting for you."_

"_Yeah, I'm counting on it Casey"_ Brax says, through gritted teeth. Set on revenge against Jake, as he pushes his brother against the wall and rushes to his car.

Casey runs to the police officers who had just witnessed the altercation.

"_Please, you've got to stop my brother, he's gone after the guy who did this."_ Casey begs them frantically.

"_We'll send an officer out, son"_ The senior policeman replies.

"_NO, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"_ Casey shouts, frustrated. _"One cop won't do anything, Jake has just shot the only woman he has ever loved, if Brax gets to him first, he'll kill him!"_

* * *

><p>He knows exactly where to find him and spots him on the beach as he pulls up.<p>

Running down to where he is, Jake's back to him as he faces the water.

"_JAKE!"_ Brax shouts angrily.

An evil smile, spreads across his face when he hears the eldest Braxton brother calling his name. He turns, slowly to face Brax.

"_Darrryyyylll"_ he says menacingly before chuckling to himself _"what took you so long? …we have unfinished business"_

"_THIS HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH HER!"_ Brax shouts, grabbing Jake by the collar.

"_SHE KILLED MY BROTHER! AND SHE PUT ME AWAY!"_ Jake shouts back _"YOUR LUCKY SHOOTING HER IS ALL I FUCKING DID!"_

The loud sound of Brax's fist connecting with Jake's face pierced the air as he tackles him to the ground. Jake manages to roll on top of Brax and delivers a punch to his nose, blood pouring out immediately. It doesn't take much for Brax to overpower him as he kneels on Jake's chest, delivering blow after blow to his head.

It takes 5 male police officers to attempt to hold Brax back. They lift him up as he pulls Jake with him, still clinging on to the collar of his shirt as Jake grabs his.

"_I'm gonna kill you"_ Brax keeps repeating, so very full of rage.

"_Come on, Brax. STOP"_ one of the cops shout as they struggle to separate the two men.

one holding Jake back, four holding Brax.

* * *

><p>Sitting at the police station, Brax's looks down at his knuckles. They are covered in blood, he's unsure if it's his or Jake's, nor does he care.<p>

"_You're free to go"_ Watson says, walking over to him.

"_What?"_ Brax asks, confused.

"_You. Can. Leave"_ she says slowly.

"_Is that some kind of joke?"_ Brax spat out, unamused.

"_No."_ she replies, straight faced. _"We have more then one officer willing to vouch for you, that it was self defense."_

Brax looks up at one of the officers who had tried to break up him and Jake. The officer nods at him.

Brax laughs.

"_It wasn't self defense. He won't be so lucky next time I see him"_ Brax says seriously, his tone ice cold.

"_I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."_ Watson tells him.

"_Why?"_ Brax looks at her, confused.

"_You're not the only one Charlie is important to"_ she gives him a half smile. "_You should get back to the hospital"_ she says, walking back behind the counter.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ruby!"<em> Brax calls out as he walks back in to the waiting area.

"_Oh Thank God!"_ Casey says, putting his head back, relieved his brother is ok.

"_Any news?"_ Brax asks with a concerned look on his face.

"_No. Nothing yet"_ Ruby says sadly. He hugs her.

Sid walks in to the room, still in his scrubs from surgery.

"_How is she?"_ Ruby asks, letting go of Brax.

"_I'm afraid it's not good news, Ruby"_ Sid says seriously.

"_Your Mum has lost a lot of blood and her injuries are quite extensive"_ he begins.

"_But she's gonna be ok, right?"_ she asks, interrupting.

"_She's in a critical condition. If and when she wakes up it's up to her"_

"_If?" _Brax repeats.

"_I'm sorry. At this point she only has about a 20% chance of surviving."_

Ruby brings her hands to her mouth, gasping at Sid's horrible news, as Brax looks down shaking his head, feeling completely numb.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you've enjoyed chapter one! Chapter two will be up later tonight. xo<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I know after the finale, you guys probably just want a whole bunch of happy chax fics or oneshots full of sex, instead of one with drama and angst. But please, stick with it. I promise you won't be disappointed.**

**I have plenty of twists and turns planned.**

**~CB **

**x**

* * *

><p>The next 48 hours seemed to drag on forever and Charlie still remained the same.<p>

Brax hadn't left her bedside, despite everyone's best efforts to try and get him to get some rest. He sat by her bed, holding her hand in his while he leaned forward, resting his head on the bed, emotionally and physically exhausted.

As his mind keeps wandering back to that perfect night...

* * *

><p><em>*FLASHBACK*<em>

"…_and then you and I are gonna be free" Charlie says "I'm counting down the hours ay" he says, smiling as he kisses her. "I love you. You know that?" Charlie says, looking in his eyes. "Yeah …I know." he replies, beaming with happiness before kissing her again._

_Charlie stands up, taking Brax by the hand and leading him to the bedroom. He closes the door behind them as she lights a candle on the bedside table, she then turns around and starts unbuttoning his shirt. Once unbuttoned her hands move down his chest, moving the material out of the way as she kisses him. She kisses underneath his 'BLOOD AND SAND' tattoo, moving from one side of his chest to the other before placing a final kiss right over his heart, her lips lingering there; his heart beating faster with her touch._

_She looks up at him and they smile at each other before she pulls his shirt completely off then lifts her arms so he can take her top off, exposing her beautiful tanned skin, perfect breasts and toned stomach. He kisses along her collar bone, making his way up her neck and along her jaw line before their lips meet again. He slips his tongue in her mouth as she massages his with hers, his arms wrapped around her waist as hers are bent underneath his, hands holding the back of his shoulder blades._

_"I love you, Charlie" he whispers in her ear._

_"Yeah …I know" she smiles at him, repeating his words earlier._

_She unbuttons his pants and pushes them to the floor, along with his boxers. Taking him by the hand she gets him to sit down on the bed before unbuttoning her own shorts and removing them, leaving them both naked._

_His large erection standing proud as he looks her up and down, taking in her beauty. She places her hands on his shoulders, steadying herself as she straddles his lap, facing him. Sitting down on his hard length she uses her knees on the bed to start moving herself up and down, reveling in the feeling of him inside her, filling her up. His hands find her hips and she moans as he helps lift her tiny frame up and down, their thrusting slow yet intense as they stare into each others eyes, resting their foreheads against one another, their hot breaths mingling. She kisses him again, wanting, needing to feel more of him. He kisses her neck as she leans her head back, struggling for breath as desire takes over her body. She pulls him closer as she continues to ride him, one hand clinging on to his back, the other the back of his neck as she kisses him passionately again._

_He decides he needs more of her and stands up, turning to face the bed, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he lays her down gently, still inside her. Her moans muffled by his kiss. He pulls out as she moves up the bed, laying back against the pillows, watching him as he makes his way over to her. She motions for him to come closer with her finger, as she sits up to take his large cock in her mouth. He however, has other plans. Only allowing her to suck on it for a minute or so, before moving back down to her feet. _

_She lies back down again, watching him intensely as he lifts her left leg and plants a kiss on her inner ankle, and another and another, making his way up her leg until he reaches the top of her inner thigh, placing another kiss there. He looks at her as he places a flat tongued lick right up her core before kissing her pink folds and making his way over to the other leg. Again, starting at the ankle and kissing all the way up to her thigh before kissing and licking her core once more. _

_He lies down flat on his stomach and sucks on her clit as his hands run up her waist, belly, breasts, exploring her perfect body as he makes her moan in ecstasy. She feels him kiss his way up her body and he enters her again as his tongue slips in to her mouth. He lets out a grunt as she grips his bum, urging him deeper. Her nails dig in to his back and she leaves scratch marks as he begins to thrust deeply, as hard as he can, making her come. "Ohh Bra… Braax" she cries out, loudly as he continues slamming in to her, bringing himself to the edge. "Uhhhh" he grunts, as he comes hard inside her._

_Later as she's lying in his arms, her back to him as she entwines their fingers, he kisses her neck._

_"That was amazing." she sighs._

_"As always" he mumbles against her neck._

_She rolls around to face him as he wraps his arms around her._

_"I can't wait to start our future together" she smiles, looking up at him._

_"Me either …especially if I get THAT every night before bed" he laughs as she nudges his chest, playfully._

_"Only if you're lucky" she grins._

_"I'm already lucky" he smiles down at her, staring in to her blue eyes._

_"I hope our children get your eyes" he says, running his thumb along the side of her face._

_"Our children?" she raises her eyebrow at him "Getting a bit ahead of yourself aren't you?" she laughs._

_"No." he answers honestly. "I know my future's with you. I never thought I'd ever settle down Charlie, but being with you has made me realise what I want. Wife, kids, house, dog. I want all of that. …and I want it all with you" he says looking at her seriously._

_"That sounds perfect" she smiles as she leans up to kiss him._

_"There's only one problem though!" she states._

_"What's that?" he asks, kissing her hair._

_She rolls over again, facing away from him, bringing his arm back over her and running her fingers along it._

_"…you haven't asked me to marry you."_

_*END FLASHBACK*_

* * *

><p><em>"Brax"<em>_ Sid says again, shaking him gently._

_"Hey, sorry. What's up?"__ Brax asks after being shaken from his daydream._

_"Ruby's outside in the hall, I think we need to talk"__ Sid says seriously._

_"I'll be right back baby"__ Brax says as he stands up, kissing Charlie's cheek._

* * *

><p><em>"What's going on?"<em>_ Brax asks, exiting the room._

_"Charlie's not making any improvement"__ Sid says sadly._

_"It's only been two days Doc, geez give her a chance"__ Brax says as he notices Ruby lowering her head._

_"The first 48 hours after sustaining injuries like this are the most important, it'd be different if she was showing even slight signs of improvement, but there's been nothing."__ Sid continued._

_"So what are you saying?"__ Brax asks, afraid to hear the answer._

_"I'm afraid the options are limited. Right now the machine she is hooked up to, is the only thing keeping her alive and…" _

_"I DON'T CARE"__ Brax shouts, not wanting to hear the end of that sentence._

_"Do you really want her to stay like this?" __Sid asks softly, compassion in his voice. __"Wouldn't you rather remember her the way she was?"_

_"WAS?"__ Brax spits __out "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT HER AS IF SHE'S ALREADY GONE? ..I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY, SHE'S STAYING ON THAT THING UNTIL SHE'S BETTER"__ he shouts angrily, storming past Sid, headed back to Charlie's side._

_"It's not your choice, Darryl."__ Sid calls after him._

_Brax stops and turns back to look at him._

_"What?" he says coldly._

_"You're not her next of kin, Ruby is. We've discussed the options and Ruby feels this is the best thing to do"__ Sid says gently. __"I'm sorry."_

_"I don't want to do this Brax, I don't. But I can't watch my Mother hooked up to a machine for the rest of her life"__ Ruby cries "__…you can't want that either"__ she sobs._

_"I don't Rubes"__ he says, walking towards her with tears in his eyes. __"She's gonna get better, I know she is"__ he says, holding Ruby's shoulders._

_"The chances of her…"__ Sid starts, as Brax interrupts._

_"FUCK YOUR CHANCES SID! I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU KILL MY FIANCE!"_

_"Your what?"__ Ruby breathes out, shocked._

* * *

><p><em>*FLASHBACK*<em>

_"There's only one problem though!" she states._

_"What's that?" he asks, kissing her hair._

_She rolls over again, facing away from him, bringing his arm back over her and running her fingers along it._

_"…you haven't asked me to marry you."_

_He smiles to himself, closing his eyes as he kisses her hair._

_"Will you marry me?" he whispers softly in her ear._

_He props himself up on his elbow, waiting for her response as she turns around, looking him in the eyes._

_"Yes." She says softly as he kisses her lips gently._

_"YES!" She repeats excitedly, throwing her arms around him as he laughs._

_"I can't wait to marry you, Brax." Charlie says beaming, as she leans in to kiss her new fiancé._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

* * *

><p><strong>R &amp; R! xo<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I wasn't going to continue writing, as some of you know I received some horrible messages from someone about my writing. **

**But, today i received a message from the lovely Taylor, who has been going through a very hard time. I've decided to continue and hope it makes you feel better sweetheart. xo**

* * *

><p><em>"The chances of her…"<em>_ Sid starts, as Brax interrupts._

_"FUCK YOUR CHANCES SID! I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU KILL MY FIANCE!"_

_"Your what?"__ Ruby breathes out, shocked._

* * *

><p><em>"My fiancé" <em>_Brax repeats __"…we're engaged. I asked her the night before this happened"__ He said, motioning to Charlie's hospital room._

_"Oh my God"__ Ruby says, lost for any other words to say._

_"So that changes things, right?"__ Brax says, looking at Sid._

_"I'm afraid not, Brax."__ Sid says softly __"You're not married yet, so until she is your wife or she names you as next of kin, it's still Ruby"_

_"This is BULLSHIT!"__ Brax spits out._

_"Brax…"__ Sid begins._

_"No, I don't wanna hear it! Rubes, you can't let them do this"_

_Ruby looked from Brax to Sid, she was hesitant._

_"I have to, Brax. She wouldn't want this"__ she says sadly._

_"She wouldn't want this?"__ he repeats, his voice heavy with sarcasm__. "I'm pretty sure what she wouldn't want, is her daughter deciding to kill her!"_

_Ruby struggles to contain her sobs._

_"Fuck this!"__ Brax says angrily, storming back into the room, ignoring Ruby and Sid, calling after him._

_As soon as he walks back into the room he heads towards the bed, trying to hold it together but he can't. He loses it as he collapses on Charlie's chest, holding her as he sobs._

_"I won't let them do this"__ he says, distraught._

_"Brax?"__ Ruby calls tearfully from the door._

_He ignores her._

_"Brax?"__ she calls him again._

_"Get out"__ he says through gritted teeth._

_"I'm sorry"__ she cries, tears flowing down her cheeks._

_"GET OUT!"__ he shouts. The anger evident in his face as he gets up and storms over to her, pushing her out the door. Ignoring her pleas._

_He grabs something to shove through the door handles, stopping anyone being able to open the doors. He then uses any piece of furniture he can move from around the room to barricade the door as Ruby watches from the window, shocked, distraught, and numb._

_He makes his way back to the bed, grabbing Charlie's hand as he sits down_

_"No one's gonna take you away from me"__ he tells her._

* * *

><p><em>Hours pass and night time falls. Ruby refuses to get the police involved, despite Sid's insistence. She understands Brax's grief and wants to give him some more time. Sid informs her she will give him until morning, then he's calling the police.<em>

_"…I need you to wake up baby"__ Brax says to Charlie, trying his best to hold back tears._

_"This isn't how we're supposed to end. You and me, marriage, kids, the whole bit. That's what our future holds"__ he sighs._

_"I need you"__ he chokes out as the tears fall down his face. _

_As he looks back down at his hands surrounding hers he sees the ring on his pointer finger._

* * *

><p><em>*FLASHBACK*<em>

_"We need to get you a ring" he smiles. Lifting her left hand up and kissing it, their fingers entwined while holds her close, her back to him._

_"I don't need a ring" she smiles._

_"Uh, yeah you do! A great big rock, right here." he says, running his thumb along her ring finger._

_"Really babe, I don't need some big flashy ring. All I care about is marrying you" she says, kissing his hand._

_"Yeah well, I need to let all the other blokes know that you're all mine, don't I?"_

_"What other blokes?" she laughs._

_"You don't even realize how sexy you are, Charlie." He says softly._

_"You have to say that" she giggles._

_"No I don't" he smiles "But it is true."_

_He takes the ring off his pointer finger and puts it on her ring finger. It's miles too big for her but it makes her smile._

_"We'll go ring shopping tomorrow" he says, kissing her neck._

_"Aww, I love it" she smiles, holding her hand up "…You always wear this, where did you get it?" she asks._

_"My Dad" he says quietly._

_"What?" she asks shocked._

_She sits up against the pillows, looking at him._

_"He gave it to me for my 18__th__ birthday, a month before he took off" he explains._

_"…I've worn it ever since."_

_"Why?" she asks cautiously. "I mean, from what you've told me, you hate him. Why would you wear something that reminds you of him, reminds you of the pain he caused?"_

_"Exactly that reason. It reminds me of the past and that the only person I can count on is me" he says seriously._

_"Not any more" she smiles lovingly, brushing the backs of her fingers along his cheek, so glad that he feels he can open up to her. She takes the ring off her finger and puts it back on his "We're in this together. It's you and me now."_

_He smiles, pulling her head towards him and placing a soft kiss on her lips._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

* * *

><p><em>"Please baby, come back to me …I can't do this without you" <em>_Brax begs, sobbing._

_"…Please."__ The only word Brax can manage to breathe out through tears._

* * *

><p><em>The next morning, Ruby was watching them through the glass window as Sid was answering questions from Constable Watson. As a favour to Ruby she was willing to try and coerce Brax out of the room before she would be forced to take official action.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"…I sent Casey to the new house to start unpacking. I wanted you to have a nice house to come home to."<em>_ Brax explained. _

_He'd been talking her, trying to get her to wake up, trying to distract himself from the people on the other side of the door and what they wanted to do._

_"They think I'm crazy" __he said, nodding his head in the direction of the door._

_"So I need you to wake up and prove them wrong"__ he said, his voice full of emotion __"We're in this together remember? ...You and me."_

_Just as he had put his head down on the bed, one of the machine's Charlie was hooked up to began beeping loudly._

_"SOMETHINGS HAPPENING!"__ Brax shouts, as he removes the barricade and runs out to get Sid._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone else who reviewed and who messaged me too. I appreciate your words of encouragement.<strong>

**~CB**

**x**


	4. Chapter 4

"_What's goin' on Doc?"_ Brax asks, concerned.

"_It's her blood pressure"_ Sid explains as he examines Charlie.

"_What about it? ...Is it bad?"_ he questions.

"_No ...it's good."_ Sid answers, surprised. _"Her heart rate has risen, that's what set the machine off ... and her vital signs have slightly improved."_ He says, comparing Charlie's chart to the current readings on the machines.

"_Oh Thank God!"_ Ruby breathes out, relieved.

"_We'll have to monitor her closely"_ Sid says _"...I've never seen anything like this. Someone in her condition to suddenly start responding so quickly"_

"_I told ya she would"_ Brax says, overcome with happiness.

"_Mr Braxton"_ Watson said, walking in to the room _"can I have a word?..."_

"_No."_ Ruby interrupts her_. "He was right."_

She wasn't about to let Brax get in trouble for trying to save the woman he loves, trying to save her Mother ...he refused to give up when she was about to. She'll never forget it.

Watson looks over at Sid who nods, silently agreeing not to take the matter further.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Ruby and Brax were sat by Charlie's bedside.<p>

"_I'm sorry."_ Ruby says quietly.

"_I know."_ Brax answers.

"_I can't believe how close I came to..."_

"_...You thought you were doing the right thing."_ Brax interrupts.

"_I still shouldn't have given up. You didn't."_ she says sadly.

He stays silent.

"_God, I'm so sorry."_ Ruby sobs, speaking to both Brax and her Mother"

"_Hey, Hey, shhhh"_ Brax says, wrapping his arms around her. _"It's ok. It worked out alright. We just gotta stay strong for ya Mum now"_

Ruby nods, wiping her tears away.

"_She's lucky you know. Lucky love her so much ...You saved her"_

He gives a half smile as he looks back at Charlie.

"_She saved me"_

* * *

><p>That evening, Sid walks in to check on Charlie.<p>

"_You both should go home and get some rest"_

"_No way. I'm not leaving her"_ Brax says, still looking at Charlie.

"_Brax, I understand your concern but you haven't been home in days and you've barely slept."_ Sid says, gently.

"_...Or eaten"_ Ruby adds.

"_While Charlie's condition has improved, it could still be a while before we get any more improvements, if any."_

Brax's head shot up at the last part of his sentence.

"_I promise to call you the second anything changes"_ Sid says. _"Please, take Ruby home and both of you get some much needed rest."_

Brax looks over at Ruby; he can see she's exhausted.

"_Fine"_ he concedes. _"I'll be back first thing baby"_ He says, kissing Charlie's forehead.

* * *

><p>Ruby falls asleep during the car ride home and Brax carries her inside, weaving through all the packing boxes that had not been taken yet, to the bed in Casey's room. He watches her for a moment before closing the door, smiling at how alike she is to her mother.<p>

He showers and heads to the fridge to make something to eat before bed. Inside he finds a bowl of pasta with his name on it in Heath's handwriting, his way of apologizing for being such a dick about Charlie and the move, Brax assumes. He chuckles to himself at the thought of Heath feeling guilty and actually going to the effort of cooking. Maybe there was hope for him yet.

He sleeps for 12 hours straight, the last few days finally taking their toll on his body. His mind and body completely exhausted, yet he still manages to dream about her.

* * *

><p>The next few days pass slowly; time seems to drag on as he waits.<p>

Sid manages to convince him to go back to work. He has his daily routine down pat. He visits her first thing in the morning then leaves to open the restaurant, once the lunch rush is over he heads back to the hospital until visiting hours are over, then he heads back to work to do the till and close the restaurant.

It's a pretty full on day, but he's happy to have the distraction outside of visiting hours.

* * *

><p>It's the fourth day since she had improved. He's waiting there for the second it hit's 8am and visiting hours start.<p>

"_Morning babe"_ he says as he kisses her forehead.

"_I brought you your favourite flowers"_ he says holding up a beautiful bouquet of Lily's, before he starts putting them in a vase, continuing to talk to her as normal.

"_...John and Gina stopped by last night, so did Alf, Roo and Marilyn. Case called and he and Rubes are comin' in later, so are Leah and Colleen."_

He looks at her as he sits down.

"_I'm really getting sick of hearing myself talk, babe."_ he jokes _"So you need to wake up and tell me to shut the hell up!"_

"_...Fat lot of good that'll do!"_ a familiar voice says from the door. _"I've been tryin' that since we were kids."_

Brax turns around to see Heath standing by the door, a small bunch of roses in hand.

"_What are you doin' here?"_ Brax looks at him blankly.

"_Just came to see if she's ok"_ He replies _"...and give her these"_ he says, holding up the flowers.

"_What are you doin' here, Heath?"_ Brax repeats _"and don't pretend that you give a shit about Charlie"_ He says angrily.

"_I just wanted to apologize"_ Heath says seriously.

"_Why?"_

"_I never should have said the things I said, I was just pissed." _

"_It was my choice to move, not hers"_ Brax responds coldly.

"_I Know"_

"_And it was your choice to start dealing again!"_

"_...I know! I'm sorry. And I know she's in here because of me. If I hadn't taken Jake's pills none of this would have happened"_ Heath says, regret evident in his voice.

Brax can see Heath is being genuine and sighs.

"_Yeah, Heath. That was one of the stupidest things you've ever done. But, if you're gonna play that game, the same can be said for Tegan or Hammer ...or me."_ He says sadly _"We all played a part in this."_

"_But..."_

"_...The only one to truly blame in this, is Jake. And I promise you, I will get him for what he's done"_ Brax's voice icy cold with hatred.

"_I got your back"_ Heath tells _him "...You might have left the boys, but your still my brother. I got your back, whatever you decide to do."_

Brax nods.

"_Anyway, I should go. I got Darcy today."_ Heath says _"I really hope she gets better soon" _nodding towards Charlie.

"_Yeah, me too"_ Brax agrees, turning back to look at Charlie.

* * *

><p>That night as Brax was closing up Angelo's, his phone rang. It was Ruby.<p>

"_Brax you've got to get to the hospital now. It's Charlie."_

He doesn't wait to hear the rest of that sentence, he just sprints to his car.

"_Ruby!"_ he calls out, running down the hospital corridor.

Ruby was hugging Casey, tears in her eyes.

"_What's going on?"_ he demands, panicked.

"_It happened about 20 minutes ago"_ Casey starts to explain.

Brax rushes into the room and his heart just about stops at the sight.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hi Handsome."<em> Charlie says weakly, sitting up against the pillows on the bed.

"_Holy Shit!"_ Brax whispers as he rushes over to her, hugging her tightly.

"_Ow, careful."_ she winces in pain.

"_Fuck, Sorry. Oh My God, you're actually here."_ he says, shocked, his hands cupping her beautiful face.

"_Of course I am, where else am I going to go?" _She smiles at him.

"_Don't you ever scare me like that again."_ He breathes out, leaving kisses on the top of her head as he hugs her again.

"_I'm sorry"_ she whispers.

"_Don't be! Baby, don't you dare be sorry."_ He says as his hand cup her face _"I'm just so happy you came back to me."_

"_Always"_ she smiles warmly at him. Holding the side of his face with her hand, stroking his cheek with her thumb.

"I love you, so much" he whispers, tears in his eyes.

"I love you too"

Brax kisses her lips gently and holds her tightly in his arms, unable to believe that his angel is ok.

* * *

><p><strong>Read &amp; Review! and feel free to let me know what you would like to see happen in this story :)<strong>

**~CB**

**x**


	5. Chapter 5

Six months passed and things were going well for everyone.

Charlie had made a full recovery and she, Brax, and Ruby were all living in their new house in the city. Brax was working as a bricklayer and Charlie was managing a clothing boutique. Ruby also worked at the store, her shifts working around her uni schedule. Casey lived there on weekends and holidays but stayed in Summer Bay with Heath during the week so he could continue at Summer Bay High. Heath had actually managed to convince Brax to keep the restaurant and take a chance on him to let him run it. Surprisingly, he was doing a really good job.

"_I'm home babe"_ Brax shouts, walking through the front door.

"_I'm in the kitchen"_ Charlie calls back.

Brax walks up behind her as she's making dinner, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"_Mmm, Hello"_ she smiles. "Did you have a good day?"

"_It just got hell of a lot better"_ he says as his lips moves to the other side of her neck and his hands move to her front and start unbuttoning her shirt.

"_Brax, stop. Ruby is home"_ Charlie giggles unconvincingly, lost in the feeling of his kisses.

"_And..."_ his hands cupping her breasts.

"_Was that Brax I heard?"_ Ruby calls out, walking down the stairs.

"_See!"_ Charlie whispers, quickly buttoning up her shirt.

"_Fuck" _He sighs_._

She giggles at his frustrated groan.

"_Yeah ...Hey Rubes"_ he says as Ruby walks in to the kitchen.

"_Hi! ...Oh that looks so good"_ she says, looking at what Charlie was putting in the oven, before turning to Brax.

"_I just spoke to Case, he wants you to call him"_ she informs him.

"_Righto, I'll do that after I have a shower"_ He says exiting the room.

"_Better make it a cold one"_ Charlie says under her breath, smiling.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dinners nearly ready"<em> she says as he walks out of their ensuite in just a towel.

She watches him from her spot on the end of bed as he removes his towel to get changed. Taking in the sight of his perfectly tanned, toned, naked body, she can't help but bite her lip as she thinks about how sexy he is.

"_So... Ruby has gone out to pick up something for dessert. I sent her to that bakery I love on the other side of the city"_ she hints, unbuttoning her shirt.

He smiles as he's getting some shorts out of the dresser.

"_Oh yeah?"_ he says, turning around to the sight of Charlie wearing nothing but her panties.

"_Mmhmm"_ she nods, motioning for him to come closer with her finger. _"So, no interruptions this time."_

It takes him all of a second to cross the room, dropping the item of clothing in his hands, to the floor and closing the distance between them as he pushes her backwards and climbs on top of her. Kissing her passionately.

"_I've been thinking about this all day"_ he breathes against her mouth before kissing her right breast, sucking her nipple in to his mouth, flicking his tongue over it.

She pulls his head back up to her so she can kiss him again, flicking her tongue over his. Her hand makes its way to his throbbing manhood, stroking it as he props himself up slightly using his arms. She bites his bottom lip roughly, hungry for him.

He gets up off the bed and kneels on the floor in front of her, peeling her underwear off. His hands rest on her stomach as he begins to lick her centre, torturously slow.

"_Ohhh, fuck"_ she breathes out as he continues to tease her with his tongue. He slips a finger inside her, she's soaking wet. He laps it all up with his tongue while fingering her slowly as she runs her fingers through his hair.

"_Fuck me baby. I need you now, please." _she moans as he sucks on her clit.

They move backwards on to the bed and he kisses her roughly as he enters her, thrusting furiously as he props himself up on his arms. She grips on to his back tightly as he slams in to her.

Half an hour later they are still going at like mad. They're lying on their sides as he fucks her from behind, his finger rubbing her clit with each thrust as she throws her arm back behind her, gripping his hair tightly.

"_Fuck, you are so tight baby"_ he groans. Biting down gently on her shoulder, passion taking over.

She rolls away from him and turns around, pushing him on his back as she starts stroking him.

He lets out a throaty groan as she works her magic. His fingers slip inside her wet pussy as she starts giving him head, both of them moaning in pleasure. She grips his balls tightly as she sucks his cock in to her mouth, the taste of herself on him only making her want him more.

Being with Darryl Braxton has turned her in to one dirty girl.

She kisses him deeply as she straddles him and starts to ride him. She steadies herself, her palms flat against his chest, her nails digging in as she starts riding him urgently.

"_Ohh, God Brax"_ she moans, never wanting the feeling to end.

His hands are unable to stay still as they move from her bum to her chest, feeling every inch of her along the way before gripping her breasts tightly as she rides him.

Their moans echo through the room and she places her hands on top of his, linking their fingers together and lifting it to kiss his hand before putting it back on her breast, continuing to fuck him senseless.

Suddenly a loud beeping noise echoes through the house.

"_What the fuck is that?"_ Brax pants, annoyed at the interruption.

"_Oh my God, the oven!"_ Charlie shouts as she stops and jumps off the bed. She grabs the first items of clothing she sees, her panties and one of Brax's flannel shirts; she puts her underwear on before running down stairs haphazardly buttoning the shirt up.

Brax is close behind her, wearing only boxers which do little to hide his massive erection.

* * *

><p>Charlie grabs the tray of blackened chicken out of the oven, coughing from the smoke as Brax turns off the smoke alarm and opens the window.<p>

"_It's ruined"_ Charlie pouts, throwing the tray in the sink. She looks up at Brax with her bottom lip stuck out slightly.

She is beyond adorable he thinks to himself. He looks at her and after a moment they both burst out laughing at the situation.

"_I have to admit, that is definitely the best way I've ever ruined a dinner"_ he laughs, leaning down to kiss her as his arms circle her waist.

"_Now what are we going to eat?"_ Charlie asks.

"_Well I know what I'm hungry for"_ he smirks mischievously, unbuttoning his shirt and letting it drop to the floor. Leaving Charlie standing there in nothing but her lace panties.

"_Oh really?"_ she says seductively, pushing her underwear down to the floor.

"_...And what would that be?"_ she asks, licking his bottom lip as she slips her hand in to his boxers and wraps her fingers around his painfully hard dick.

He shoves his tongue in her mouth as he pushes his boxers to the floor. They walk backwards to the kitchen table, still kissing passionately as he lifts her up on to it.

She leans back on her hands, watching him as he strokes his thick length before rubbing the head along her wet pussy. Her hands grips the back of his neck pulling him in quickly for another heated kiss as they hear Ruby's car pull up outside.

"_Shit!"_ Charlie says, pushing against his chest as she jumps of the table.

'_Go, go, go!"_ Brax laughs as they both run upstairs before they get busted by her teenage daughter.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm back"<em> Ruby shouts as she walks through the door carrying a box from the bakery. _" ...Oh my God, what happened?" _She asks, the house still smelling of smoke.

She walks in to the kitchen and sees the ruined dinner in the sink. She then spots Brax's boxers lying on the floor, along with one of his shirts and a pair of her mother's underwear.

"_Oh God, I don't even want to know. Gross."_ Ruby says to herself, half laughing half grossed out.

She puts the box in the fridge and makes her way back out to her car, a trip to the uni tavern suddenly a huge possibility as she walks out the front door ignoring the noises from upstairs and trying her best to shake the image of her Mother and Brax having sex in the kitchen.

Definitely grabbing dinner at the tavern! she thinks to herself. And definitely need a drink ...or ten.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a short, happy chapter. I love me some happy Chax!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed! ~CB. xo**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ok, so I'm doing something a little different with this story, after some reviews and PM's from my latest story – A Braxton Christmas. **_

_**I've decided to do a big time jump and pick 'Counting Down The Hours' up, a few weeks after where 'A Braxton Christmas' left off. It seems you guys really like the family dynamic between Charlie, Brax, Harper & Jett.**_

_**There's nothing major you really need to know.**_

_**In 'A Braxton Christmas', Charlie & Brax are married and have moved back to Summer Bay, He still owns Angelo's and Charlie is newly pregnant and a full time Mum to their kids, Harper – 4 and Jett – nearly 2. Ruby has moved in with Casey and Heath at their place and Darcy lives with them too. Cheryl has got her act together, Heath has a girlfriend named Alex, Tegan is still dead in this story and Jake is still in prison, from shooting Charlie. Anything else you may need to know will be explained along the way and there will be some flashbacks too.**_

_**So just make sure you read 'A Braxton Christmas' first, to be up to date.**_

* * *

><p><strong>BRAX'S POV:<strong>

"_Hey Guys"_ Heath calls walking in our front door.

"_Uncie Heaf!"_ Harper says with a mouth full of cereal, happy to see her Uncle.

"_Hey Cutie"_ Heath says kissing her cheek.

"_What's up man?"_ I ask putting the milk back in the fridge.

"_Just came to make sure you guys are all set for tonight?"_

"_Yeah definitely"_

"_We're looking forward to it"_ Charlie says, walking in to the kitchen with Jett on her hip, kissing Heath on the cheek as he takes Jett out of her arms.

"_What are you doing tonight?"_ Harper asks.

"_We're just going to a party baby"_ Charlie explains as she cuts up a banana for Jett.

"_A PARTY"_ Harper shouts excitedly.

"_it's Aunty Alex's Birthday, squirt"_ Heath explains.

"_A BIRTHDAY PARTY!"_ she shouts again _"that's my favowite kind!"_

"_Aww, it's for big people princess"_ I tell her.

"_I'm big"_ she says _"I'm this many"_ she says, holding up four fingers, making the three adults laugh at her cuteness.

"_You are big princess, that's why I need you to help Nanna look after Jett"_ I tell my daughter.

"_Can I have ice-cream?"_

"_If you're good"_

"_Can I choose the movies?"_

"_I'm sure that'd be ok with Nan"_

"_Can I stay up late?"_

"_Look at you, you little negotiator"_ I reply with a laugh.

Charlie looked at me chuckling as she takes Jett from Heath, buckling him in to his high chair.

"_You realise you've just trapped your mother in to a late night of Dora with a kid on a sugar high?"_

"_Dowa, ice ceeam"_ Jett smiles, shoving a piece of banana in his mouth.

"_Make that two kids"_ Heath chuckles at Jett.

"_Better her then us"_ I laugh.

"_You are so evil"_ Charlie giggles.

Suddenly her face drops and she covers her mouth with her hand as she runs to the bathroom.

"_Mumma"_ Jett calls after her.

"_Watch the kids"_ I tell Heath as I follow her.

* * *

><p>I walk in to the bathroom where she's kneeling in front of the toilet, morning sickness in full force.<p>

I hold her hair out of the way and rub her back until she gets up.

"_You ok?"_ I ask as she washes her face and brushes her teeth, she nods.

"_I'll be glad when the morning sickness stops"_

"_Wish there was something I could do for you babe"_ I say, pulling her in for a hug.

"_I know"_ she mumbles in to my chest. _"But it will be worth it when we have our baby...Plus, I'm pretty lucky, I wasn't sick at all with Harp and only a little at the beginning with Jett. So, hopefully it'll be over soon"_

"_Maybe it's another boy"_ I smile.

"_Oh God, another Braxton troublemaker"_ she stirs.

"_Pfft! You love us"_ I smile, kissing her gently.

"_I'M READY!"_ Harper announces from the door, pulling a pink Dora suitcase behind her.

"_Baby, you're not going to Nanna's until later and you're only going for the night" _I explain.

"_I know" _she replies, like it's an obvious statement.

"_So why do you have a suitcase?"_

"_I need choices Daddy! I gots LOTS of clothes"_

"_She gets this from Ruby!"_ I joke, looking down at my wife who's snickering at our daughter.

"_Are you ok Mumma?"_ Harper asks, hugging Charlie's leg.

"_I'm fine gorgeous"_ she answers, kneeling down.

"_Promise?" _Harper asks, concerned.

"_Promise!"_ she nods as Harper kisses her nose.

"_Come on baby, let's go pack a bag for your brother"_ Charlie says, scooping her up in her arms.

"_Can I pick his clothes?"_ she asks quickly.

"_Yes, my little stylist"_

"_Kiss Daddy"_ she says, leaning towards me with her lips puckered.

"_Mwah"_ I kiss her.

"_Lets go Mumma"_ she says pointing in the direction of Jett's room.

* * *

><p>Later that night we're getting ready to head to Alex's birthday.<p>

"_Babe come on, we're gonna be..."_

I forget the rest of the sentence as Charlie walks out of our bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>CHARLIE'S POV:<strong>

"_...Late"_ he breathes out as he looks me up and down.

"_You like?"_ I ask as I spin around, showing him every angle.

I'm wearing a tight black strapless mini dress with a sweetheart neckline and red pumps. He's wearing a black dress shirt and pants, looking sexy as hell.

"_WOW! I love!"_ he replies crossing the room and wrapping his arms around me, his hands moving down to my bum as he kisses me.

"_Stop, we need to go"_ I giggle unconvincingly.

"_Who cares if we're a little late"_ he says kissing my neck.

"_Heath will! He's been planning this party for months"_

"_Damn it"_ he sighs.

"_Can you get my red clutch for me?"_ I ask as I spray some perfume on myself.

"_Just promise me we can leave early so I can rip that dress off you"_ he smirks, passing me my clutch.

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing at Angelo's as Alex stumbles up to me.<p>

"_Charlieeeee"_

"_Hey there boozey"_ I laugh. "Enjoying your party?"

"_YES! I can't believe Heath did all this. I'm SO lucky"_ she smiles.

"_You look amazing"_ I tell her.

"_Me? Charlie look at you! You're glowing. Pregnancy TOTALLY agrees with you ...and just quietly, your rack looks AMAZING in that dress" she says grabbing my chest playfully._

"_Pregnancy is good for bigger boobs!" _I joke _"...And don't know about glowing, you should have seen me this morning"_ I laugh.

"_Oh have you been sick?" _she asks sympathetically.

"_Yeah a little. But Brax has been amazing, so helpful"_

"_We're pretty lucky with our Braxton boys"_ she beams looking over at Heath.

"_Yeah we are"_ I say looking at my Husband who's laughing with one of his mates.

"_Come on! Let's go dance"_

"_Here babe"_ Brax hands me a drink as he sneaks up behind me on the dance floor.

"_Thank-you"_ I say giving him a quick kiss.

"_AWWWWWWW"_ Alex drunkenly sighs as she's draped over Heath _"You two are SO cute"_

"_She is. I don't know about my ugly mug"_ Brax laughs.

"_Are you two going to find out what you're having?"_

"_We're not sure yet"_

"_Aren't you worried about giving birth?"_ Alex drunkenly asks.

"_No, I have done it before"_ I laugh.

"_I'd be SO worried about the baby breaking my vagina! What if you could never have sex again?"_

"...Oh God, that's my cue to get you some water!" Heath laughs, pulling Alex towards the bar.

"_She's a crack up"_ I laugh, turning around to look at Brax.

He has a straight face.

"_...We'll still be able to have sex Brax!"_

"_Just making sure"_

"_You idiot"_ I laugh. _"...Pretty sure having sex after Harper was born is how we got Jett and now this little one" _I say, patting my tummy.

"_Trust me baby, if I have anything to do with it, we'll still be doing it when we're old and grey" _he jokes._ ...I can't help it if my wife is the sexiest woman in the world and I can't stay away." _

"_Hardly. I definitely don't feel sexy."_ I say, pouting slightly.

"_You are! ...and I will be more then happy to prove that to you"_ he smirks at me before kissing me deeply, slipping his tongue in my mouth.

"_Mmmm, down boy"_ I whisper.

"_You just wait til we get home"_

"_Can't wait"_ I smile, kissing him again. _"I'm gonna check on the kids real quick"_ I say pulling his phone out of his pocket.

I can't hear very well from inside, because of all the people and the music, so I head downstairs.

* * *

><p>"<em>...That's great, thanks Cheryl. I'll see you tomorrow"<em> I say hanging up from checking on the kids.

As I turn to head back inside the Surf Club I hear a man's voice behind me.

"_Heyyy sexy"_

I smile politely, continuing inside. He picks up his pace and steps in front of me, blocking the door.

"_Please let me go inside"_

"_What's the russsh?"_ he slurs, his breath smells like a brewery.

"_I just want to go back inside"_ I say, panic starting to set in.

"_Shhhhh"_ he says, stroking my arm. I step back as he grabs my arm roughly.

"_Let go of me"_ I say through gritted teeth, yanking my arm away.

"_What's your problem bitch? We're just talking"_ he says stepping towards me as I try to run off.

"_Now don't be a tease"_ he says menacingly as he grabs me and shoves me against the surf club wall.

"_STOP"_ I scream as he pins me against the wall, forcing his leg between mine and covering my mouth. I can't move.

"_Come on, you know you want it"_ he whispers in my ear.

I use all the strength I have to push him back, kneeing him in the groin.

"_FUCKING SLUT"_ he shouts

Quick as a flash, the man is being slammed against the wall next to me by my husband. I've never seen him so furious.

"_WHAT did you just say?"_ he spits out coldly, through gritted teeth.

"_I'm sorry man, I'm sorry"_ the man pleads, holding his hands up.

Brax throws the man on the ground, kneeling over him beating him viciously, anger taking over.

"_Baby stop, you'll kill him"_ I plead, trying to pull him back.

"_WHEN A WOMAN TELLS YOU TO STOP YOU FUCKING STOP"_

"_I'm sorry man, I didn't know she had a boyfriend"_ the man moans out in pain.

"_SHE'S MY WIFE AND IF YOU EVER COME NEAR HER, OR THIS CLUB AGAIN, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU"_

Brax's tone sent a shiver down my spine. I'd never seen him so wild. The man ran away as soon as Brax loosened his grip, pure fear in his eyes.

"_Are you ok?"_ he asks, standing up and holding me in his arms.

I lose it, bursting in to tears in his arms, my body shaking from the ordeal as I cling to him.

"_Take me home, please just take me home"_ I cry against his chest.

He makes and excuse about me feeling sick and takes me home.

* * *

><p><strong>BRAX'S POV:<strong>

At home Charlie sits on the bed as I pace our bedroom, still furious from before.

The last time I was this angry was when I found Jake on the beach after he had shot her. Walking out to check on Charlie and finding her being attacked by that asshole brought all that anger back. I just saw red. Charlie and the kids, are the people I love most in this world and I will always do whatever I have to, to protect them.

"_Babe, I'm ok. Please, just come sit down"_ she says patting a spot on the bed next to her.

"_Are you sure you're ok?"_ I ask sitting down and wrapping my arm around her.

"_Yes, I'm just worried about you. Babe, you're shaking and your heart is racing"_ she says rubbing my chest, trying to calm me down.

"_I wanted to kill him, Charlie"_ I say seriously.

"_I know"_

"_I should have gone with you outside"_

"_Hey, you didn't know what I was doing. I only went downstairs because I couldn't hear properly"_

"_The thought of anything happening to you makes me feel sick"_

"_Honey, nothing happened to me, because of you! ...and nothing's going to happen to me"_

"_I just..."_

"_Shhhh"_ She whispers, moving to sit in my lap as I rest my head on her chest.

"_I love you"_ I say quietly.

"_I know. I love you."_ She replies.

"_Do you need anything?" _

"_Just my husband"_ she smiles.

She stands up, pulling me with her.

"_Where we going?" I ask._

"_Come have a bath with me. We can relax"_

I smile, getting up off the bed picking her up bridal style. Placing soft kisses on her lips as I carry her into our bathroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review. <strong>_

_**I have a plan for this story, but feel free to leave any suggestions or let me know anything you'd like to see happen.**_

_**Also, please tell which format you prefer, from their POV's like this chapter or from an outside perspective like previous chapters?**_

_**~CB.**_

_**xo**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it's been a while, i'm sorry, life gets in the way sometimes.**

**I am definitely still writing, so don't worry, there are more updates for my stories and more one shots coming your way!**

**x**

* * *

><p>Charlie rests her head back against her husband's chest, as they relax in the warm bath.<p>

The bathroom was lit by a few candles and gentle music played softly through the speakers.

* * *

><p>Brax kisses her hair as he runs his hand up and down her arm.<p>

"_I can't believe we're going to have another baby."_ He says, rubbing his other hand over her stomach

"_What can I say? You're fertile!"_ She chuckles.

He laughs as he kisses her head again.

"_Do you remember when we found out you were pregnant with Harper?"_

Charlie smiles. _"Ohhh yes. How could I forget? That was a very interesting day." S_he smiles.

* * *

><p><em>*FLASHBACK*<em>

"_JESUS BRAX! WOULD YOU PUT SHIT AWAY AFTER YOU USE IT! Charlie screamed from the kitchen._

"_What didn't I put away now?" He asks, entering the room._

"_How about the cereal box from this morning or the empty beer bottles from last night!"_

"_Ok, I'm sorry. I'll try not to do it again"_

"_You always say that." Charlie snaps back, as she throws the dishwasher door open and begins emptying it._

"_I'm not the only one who lives in this house Charlie. Ruby and Casey live here too!"_

"_Yet I'm the one who gets stuck doing the cooking and the cleaning and the washing and the..."_

"_Ok, I get it. I'll speak to them and we'll help out more" _

"_Whatever." Charlie replies coldly, slamming the cutlery back in the draw"_

"_Fuck me, I can't win with you!" Brax mumbles under his breath as he heads toward the lounge room._

"_DON'T SAY SHIT BEHIND MY BACK!" Charlie yells, flinging the coffee cup in her hand at him._

_It just misses his head and smashes on the wall behind him._

"_WHAT THE FUCK!" Brax yells as he storms back in to the kitchen._

"_YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I SAID? I SAID I CAN'T FUCKING WIN WITH YOU! ...YOU'VE BEEN SO FUCKING MOODY LATELY!"_

"_I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE MOODY. I'M SICK OF BEING THE ONLY ONE WHO DOES STUFF AROUND HERE!" Charlie yells back._

"_NO MATTER WHAT I DO IT'S WRONG, YOU PICK APART EVERY LITTLE FUCKING THING I DO ...HAVE YOU GOT YOUR PERIOD OR SOMETHING? IS THAT WAS THIS IS?" _

"_OH OF COURSE, CHARLIE'S IN A BAD MOOD SO SHE MUST HAVE HER PERIOD!" Charlie screams_

"_...YOU CHAUVINIST PIG!" _

"_CRAZY BITCH!" Brax spits back as Charlie slaps him hard across the face._

"_SO WHY THE HELL DID YOU ASK ME TO MARRY YOU THEN?" _

"_GOOD QUESTION!"_

"_FUCK YOU!" She screams as she goes to slap him again._

"_FUCK YOU RIGHT BACK!" Brax yells as he stops her hand mid air, grabbing her by the wrist._

_They stare at each other intensely, both fuming and breathing heavy. You could easily cut the tension with a knife._

"_Are you gonna behave, if I let go?" He asks calmly._

_Charlie remembers the first time that sentence was used between the two of them, before their first real kiss together and just as defiantly as he had replied then, she answers_

"_Nuh" _

* * *

><p><em>They stare at each other intensely, both equally as stubborn, neither prepared to back down. It doesn't take long for the passion to ignite between them.<em>

_They lunge at each other, clinging to each other tightly as they kiss passionately. Brax pushes her up against the wall, his hands slipping under her shirt, searching for every inch of skin he can touch. Her hands lose themselves in his hair as their tongues wrestle for dominance._

_She pushes his shirt up over his head and resumes kissing him as she runs her hands down his abs before undoing his belt buckle and pushing his pants and boxers down. He yanks her shirt up over her head roughly, not wanting to be away from her lips. _

_He pulls her shorts and panties down and he feels his hands grip her butt as he lifts her up and carries her towards the couch, his tongue moving in sync with hers as he kisses her deeper . _

_He sits down as she straddles him, unclipping her bra and throwing it to the floor, his hands grip her breasts as she begins to stroke him. Unable to take anymore, Charlie positions herself and slides down on to his hard length._

_The sex is rough and passionate, full of anger, frustration and angst._

"_Ohhh fuck." She cries, each thrust bringing her closer to the edge as Brax rubs her clit furiously while his mouth finds her breasts, biting gently on her nipples._

_He moves slightly so he can lie down on the couch, allowing Charlie to ride him properly._

_She quickens the pace and places her hands on his chest to steady herself. He moves his hands from her back to her breasts, squeezing them gently as she continues to ride him._

_They make eye contact and Charlie grips the back of Brax's head, he sits up to kiss her again and she clings on to his shoulders tightly as his thumb finds her clit. That's all it takes and she breaks their kiss to cry out while she comes, hard._

_Brax kisses her neck and gently scrapes his teeth against her collar bone as she finishes riding out her orgasm. She pushes him back down and places her hands on his as he grips her breasts. She rolls her hips quickly, back and forth, trying to take him as deep as she can. The feeling is sensational._

_They pick up the pace again, fucking as hard as they can and it's not long before Brax is close to his own release._

"_Fuck babe, I'm gonna come." He says breathlessly, gripping her hips hard._

"_Ohhhh God, me too." Charlie moans as she rubs her clit, never having experienced a double orgasm from sex alone._

"_Oh Gooood." Brax yells as he reaches his climax, breathing heavily as she rests her head against his._

"_Oh Oh Oh My God!" Charlie follows closely after, kissing him passionately again._

"_OH MY GOD!" Casey and Ruby shout from the front door._

"_Eww, seriously?" Ruby continues "...the couch?"_

"_GET OUT!" Brax shouts as he sits up, holding Charlie close to him, trying to cover her._

_Casey closes the door quickly behind them as Charlie and Brax look at each other before bursting out laughing._

"_They are never going to let us live this down" Charlie chuckles._

"_I don't care." Brax says, kissing her neck._

_She pulls her head away and holds his face in her hands._

"_I'm sorry." She says sincerely._

"_Me too, I hate fighting with you." He says, kissing her softly on the lips._

"_So do I and you're right, I have been a crazy bitch and I never should have slapped you."_

"_No you haven't, we just need to do more around here ...and I probably deserved the slap" he smirked_

"_No, you didn't and you do heaps around here, really. I shouldn't have yelled at you, I don't know why I've been so moody. Maybe I am getting my period" she laughs._

"_Come on; let's go have a shower before Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dumber get back."_

* * *

><p>"<em>You ok babe?" Brax calls out to Charlie.<em>

"_Yeah, just a second"_

_Charlie came out of the bathroom and walked in to their room._

"_So, you got me thinking..."_

"_Ooh that's dangerous." Brax jokes._

"_Shut Up!" Charlie laughs, chucking a pillow at him._

"_I don't actually remember the last period I had..."_

"_Ok..." Brax says, confused._

"_And I think I can explain why I've been so moody."_

"_Babe, I told you, you're..." _

"_Pregnant" Charlie cuts him off._

"_What?" Brax asks, not sure he heard right._

_Charlie held up the positive pregnancy test she had just taken_

"_I'm pregnant, babe. We're having a baby."_

_Brax stood there, shocked._

"_...I had a test left over from that time we had a scare and what you said earlier made me think and so I took the test _

_and it's positive and now I'm rambling and You really need to say something..."_

"_We're having a baby?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Like an actual little baby?"_

"_Yes. Brax ...are you ok?"_

_Suddenly Brax lunges at Charlie, knocking her backwards on to the bed, kissing her all over and making her to giggle._

"_So you're happy?"_

"_Babe, you have just made me the happiest man alive!"_

_*END FLASHBACK*_

* * *

><p>"<em>We had some of the best sex we've ever had that day."<em> Brax smirks.

"_Which stemmed from a fight! You definitely can't say we're not passionate." _Charlie jokes.

"_...and we've always had great sex!"_ She argues.

"_I love that about us though..."_ Brax replies.

"_The great sex? Gee, what a shock."_ She chuckles sarcastically.

"_No ...well yes."_ Brax laughs.

"_... But the heat we have, that passion and drive." _He says running his fingers over hers and entwining their fingers.

"..._And that we're both as stubborn as each other?"_ She giggles.

"_Yep, that too."_ Brax smiles.

"_I want you as much now, as I did the first time I laid eyes on you, if not more. I'd do anything for you and the kids."_

"_Me too." _She agrees_ " ...and You're pretty sexy yourself, Mr Braxton." _She smiles, kissing his cheek.

"_I love you, Charlie."_ Brax says looking down at his beautiful wife.

"_I love you too."_ She says, leaning up to meet his lips as he kisses her softly .

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it and didn't mind the fight. I wanted to show the fiery, passionate side of these 2, aswell. <strong>

**I think they'd have some major fights with both of them being so stubborn, but they'd always make up of course ;)**

**...You know what they say, there's a thin line between love & hate.**

**Please review.**

**~CB**

**xo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another update for you ...and just quietly, there may also be another update for this and an update for FSR within the next few days )**

**x**

* * *

><p>2 months had passed, and things were going well. Charlie was 5 months along in her pregnancy and the Braxton clan were getting ready to celebrate Jett's 2nd birthday.<p>

"_I want a birfday party too!"_ Harper pouts.

"_Baby, you only just turned 4, you did have a birthday party."_ Brax explains as he's getting the barbeque ready.

"_I want another one!" _

"_Harper Jade Braxton! Don't be selfish."_ Brax says firmly.

"_I'm not shellfish."_ She says frowning, Brax smiles at the mini Charlie.

"_This is Jett's big day and he needs his big sister to make sure he has fun."_

"_Jetty always has fun, he's a baby."_ She argues.

"_He's not a baby anymore."_

Harper just looks at him.

"_Ok then, he needs his big sister to help him eat lots of ice cream and cake"_

Harpers face lights up.

"_I can do that!"_ she squeals.

"_Can do what?"_ Charlie asks, walking outside in her silk dressing gown.

Brax's eyes fall immediately to his wife's long, sexy legs on display.

"_Mumma! Daddy said I gets to eat lots of cake today!"_ she says, running up to her Mum.

"_Oh, did he now?"_ Charlie questions, looking at her husband.

"_Uh huh, I'm a big sister and I gots to help Jetty"._

"_Uh huh."_ Charlie replies slowly, obviously missing something.

"_...Well why don't you go be a good big sister and help him build a big castle in the sandpit."_

"_Ok Mumma"_ Harper replies as she ran off to the sandpit to join her brother who was playing with some new toys.

Charlie looks at Brax, who looks a little guilty.

"_Cheat Parenting 101 ...bribery."_ He answers, not needing to hear the question.

Charlie raises her eyebrow.

"_It was the only way I could get her to stop going on about having another party of her own. I didn't want her cracking the shits all day..." _

Charlie smiles, knowing how determined their daughter can be.

"_You're lucky you're hot."_ She says with a laugh.

"_No babe, I'm lucky YOU'RE hot!"_ He smirks as he leans down to place a kiss on her lips, his hands finding their way to her butt, then her waist.

"_I can't believe he's 2 already."_ Charlie sighs, watching their babies playing happily.

"_I know, it's flown by and what's even crazier is how fast this little one is growing."_ He smiles, placing his hands around his wife's pregnant belly.

"_Tell me about it. At this rate, I won't be able to put my shoes on by next week!"_

Brax chuckles at his wife's exaggeration.

"_Well then lucky for you, you've got a husband who will do whatever you need."_

"_Awww, I am lucky, thank you babe." _Charlie says, giving her husband another kiss.

"_Mumma, can we have a swim in the pool?"_ Harper shouts across the yard.

"_No baby. Uncle Heath and Aunty Alex will be here soon to take you and Jett to the beach."_

"_So what exactly is the plan for today?"_ Brax asks.

"_Well, you brother and Alex are coming over soon to take the kids to the beach so we can set up for the party in peace"_

"_Hmmm...does that mean there will be time to..."_ Brax stops as he begins kissing his wife's neck.

"_If you're lucky."_ She giggles.

"_Oi, knock it off you two!_" Heath says as he walks outside with Alex.

"_Where's my little cutie and my little champ?"_ He calls out as Harper and Jett run up to them for cuddles.

"_Happy Birthday handsome"_ Alex says giving Jett a kiss on the cheek_. "...How old are you today?"_

"_Twoooo"_ Jett answers, holding up two fingers.

"_Wow, that many? Such a big boy!"_ she smiles.

"_Are we going to the beach now, Uncie Heaf?" _Harper asks her Uncle.

"_We sure are, Shorty. You ready?"_

"_YEAH!"_ Harper shouts excitedly.

"_Beach."_ Jett says happily.

"_Everything they need is in here."_ Charlie says, handing Alex a beach bag she had packed earlier.

"_Righto, let's get your boards and go guys"_

"_Byeeeeee."_ Harper shouts running inside, closely followed by Jett.

"_Hey! Where are my kisses?"_ Charlie calls out after their children.

Harper runs back to the door and blows a kiss before running back inside, her little brother mimics her actions.

"_Oh, yeah, No worries. I only gave birth to you, but what does that matter?"_ Charlie calls out again after them.

Brax, Heath and Alex all laugh as Heath and Alex follow them out.

* * *

><p>Later that morning Brax noticed Charlie had been inside for a long time after finishing the decorations. He headed to their bedroom to investigate and was greeted by their wardrobe and drawers wide open and clothes chucked everywhere. His wife sitting on the bed in her underwear.<p>

"_Whoa, did the wardrobe explode?"_ He jokes.

Charlie looks up at him with tears in her eyes.

"_NOTHING FITS!"_ she cries, frustrated. _"I'm a big fat whale!"_

"_Charlie you're pregnant, you're supposed to get bigger"_

"_OH SO YOU AGREE THAT I'M A WHALE!"_

"_No, you're not a whale. You're beautiful. But babe, I'm not going to pretend I don't like the fact that you're getting bigger, because that means that our baby is too..."_

Charlie just looks at him, a slight pout on her lips and a similar frown to the one he saw on his daughter earlier.

"_Isn't that what you want too, our baby to be big and strong and healthy?"_ Brax asks softly.

"_No, I want it to be little and cute and healthy."_

He smiles at his frustrated wife.

"_How are you supposed to find me sexy when I've got THIS, which is still yet to reach its full gigantic size?"_ Charlie points to her belly.

"_You know I think you're beautiful Charlie, always have and always will."_

"_You have to say that, because of this thing."_ She pouts, pointing to her wedding ring.

"_Charlie..."_

"_Look I'm just going to have a bath, try and relax before people start coming, ok?"_ she says getting up off the bed, wiping her tears and walking in to their bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Brax sighs, picks up his phone and heads down stairs.

After a few rings, the person he's calling answers.

"_Ruby, where are you right now? ... Good! I need your help. I'm in way over my head..."_

* * *

><p>Charlie took her time in the bathroom, she took a long relaxing bath, did her makeup and blow dried her hair. After an hour and a half, she decided to try the wardrobe again considering at this point, her dressing gown was becoming her best option.<p>

She walked out of her bathroom to find her eldest daughter sitting on the bed, waiting for her.

"_Ruby, Hi. Did you clean everything up?"_ Charlie asks, looking around at the spotless room.

"_Nope, that would be Brax. I am here, because I have something for you"_ She explains, holding up a large bag from Charlie's favourite clothing boutique.

"_What's this?"_ Charlie asks, taking the bag.

"_This, is your husband being pretty amazing."_ Ruby smiled as she kisses her Mum on the cheek. _"And they're not maternity ones either, so you can use them whenever."_ she says as she walks out the door and heads downstairs.

Charlie looks in the bag and begins pulling garments out.

There was a beautiful range of dresses, maxi and mini, all in Charlie's size and all capable of holding her ever expanding belly. Some were loose and flowy and others were tight, with material that could stretch for if and when she wanted to show off her bump in something a little sexier. They were all gorgeous.

"_Do you like them?"_ Brax's voice comes from the door.

"_I love them."_ Comes Charlie's tearful response.

"_Hey..."_ Brax says softly, moving across the room to hold Charlie in his arms. _"What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing, they're perfect. You're perfect."_ Charlie sobs in to his chest.

"_Then why are you crying?"_ Brax laughs.

"_I can't believe you did this for me."_

"_It's just a few clothes, Charlie. You're carrying my kid in there, for the third bloody time!"_

Charlie laughs.

"_...And I don't want you to ever feel that way about yourself. You will always be the sexiest woman in the world to me. You know that, right?"_

She nods, knowing he means it.

"_What did I do to deserve you?"_ she asks, looking up at him.

Brax pretends to think for a second.

"_Hmm...Arrest me a handful of times?" _he smirks.

"_Well I do love a man in handcuffs."_ she smiles, leaning up to kiss him, slipping her tongue in his mouth.

"_Mmm..." _he moans in to the kiss._ "...Works for me. Now, pick one of those dresses and get your gorgeous arse downstairs, we have guests!"_ he says, playfully slapping Charlie on the bum.

Charlie chose a white flowy maxi dress and a tan coloured belt that brought it in, just above her belly, accentuating her bump and her breasts which were slightly larger now, thanks to the pregnancy.

Maybe this does have its perks, she thinks to herself.

* * *

><p>The afternoon had flown by, the kids were all running around playing with their cousin Darcy, Leah's son VJ and a few of their friends from playgroup. Also, Indi and Romeo's almost 3 year old daughter, Ella and Bianca and Liam's 4 year old son, Seth. Most of Summer Bay had also turned up for the party.<p>

Charlie had been getting compliments the whole time about how amazing she looked, the look on her face made Brax smile.

"_You are absolutely glowing, Charlie."_ Leah comments, Roo, Gina and Colleen all agree.

"_I want to know where I can get that dress, Charlie, it's hot!"_ Indi, who is heavily pregnant, chimes in.

"_They're right, Darl, you look stunning. So do you Indi, love."_ Irene adds.

"_When don't they look stunning though? ...bitches!"_ Bianca laughs.

"_So do you know what you're having?"_ Marilyn asks.

"_You did good."_ Casey says, as he and Ruby come up beside Brax who is watching his wife laugh with her girlfriends.

"_Ruby did good, I just paid for them."_ Brax laughs. "Thanks again."

"_No worries, any excuse to shop, especially with someone else's money."_ She laughs.

"_We were out getting Jett's presents anyway."_ Casey continued.

"_Still, I owe you both."_

"_Daddy, heeeelp!"_ Harper squeales, hiding behind Brax's legs.

"_What's up, Princess?"_

"_VJ and Darcy twyna get me. They monsters"_ Harper answers, trying to squeeze her head between her Father's legs.

"_Well you know who else is a monster?"_ Ruby says.

Harper shakes her head seriously.

"_ME! Rahhhhh!"_ Casey yells scooping his niece up in his arms, blowing raspberries on her neck as she erupts in a fit of giggles.

Casey, Ruby, Dex, Xavier, Sasha, April and Romeo ran around with the kids, the garden was full of chatter and laughter.

Brax excused himself from a conversation with Liam, Sid and Alf and took a seat on the steps, watching the kids play. Just as he sat down, Jett came up and climbed on to Brax's lap.

"_You having fun mate?_ Brax asks.

Jett nods.

"_Jett Monstaaa, Rahhhhh!"_ Jett says, mimicking his Uncle Casey.

Brax laughs, as his son settles against his chest, quite content to just sit with his Dad and watch.

* * *

><p>A little while later Charlie decides it's time for the Birthday cake.<p>

"_Hey my handsome men."_ her voice comes from behind them as she kneels down to kiss them both.

"_Mummy."_ Jett smiles up at her.

"_You ready for your cake, sweetie?"_

"_Birfday cake."_ Jett replies.

"_That's right little man"_ Brax answers, scooping Jett up in his arms and helping Charlie up, as they make their way over to the table. Cheryl takes Jett from Brax while he carries out the birthday cake.

Everyone sings happy birthday followed by a chorus of cheers led by John and Harper helping Jett blow out his candles.

Cheryl cuts the cake as Morag serves it to everyone.

"_Now you get to go first, birthday boy."_ Morag says, handing Jett a bowl with some cake and ice cream.

"_Me next! Me next!"_ Harper says urgently _"I'm a big sister, I gots to help Jetty with the cake."_

Everyone laughs.

"_What do you say?"_ Brax asks.

"Pweeeeease Nanna Mowag, pweeease Granma Cheryl." Harper looks up at them with puppy dog eyes.

"_Aww, how can ya say no to that face ay?"_ Alf coos.

"_You can't, trust me!"_ Brax chuckles, causing everyone to laugh again.

"_Thank-you."_ Charlie whispers as she sits down on Brax's lap.

"_For What?"_ Brax asks, confused.

"_For everything. Putting up with my moods, giving me our beautiful babies, always putting our needs above your own. For just being you."_

"_Ditto."_ He smiles.

"_I love you."_ She smiles back, leaning in for a kiss.

"_I love you."_ He says as their lips meet. "...And don't you ever forget it."

* * *

><p>Charlie couldn't help but smile. She had everyone that mattered there celebrating with her little family. Sure they had their ups and downs, but they were perfect to her.<p>

As she looked around at their friends and family, she couldn't possibly imagine life getting any better than this, or anything happening to change their perfect life together.

Little did she know...

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! ;)<strong>

**Please Review.**

**~CB**

**xo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! If you're wondering where i've been, i've explained it at the beginning of chapter 4 of Feels So Right. x**

* * *

><p>Charlie rolled over for what felt like the millionth time that night.<p>

"Babe, it's 3am. What's wrong?" Brax mumbles from his side of the bed.

"I just can't get comfortable. My back is so sore." She moans.

"Roll over. He instructs. Charlie rolls over, on to her side.

"Oh that feels good, a little lower." She whispers.

Brax slowly massaged his wife's back.

"You are amazing"

"I have been told that once or twice before." He smiles

"...and modest!" Charlie adds with a chuckle.

Brax continues massaging her back for a few minutes and before long, she's fallen asleep.

He kisses her on the cheek and lays back against the pillow, as he wraps his arms around her.

* * *

><p>Later that morning Brax woke up early as usual, he was happy to see Charlie was still asleep.<p>

He'd just decided to stay in bed instead of going for his morning surf when he heard Jett crying from his room. He got up and walked to his son's room.

"Hey buddy." Brax says, lifting Jett out of his cot.

Jett just rested his head against Brax's chest, still half asleep.

"Come on mate, let's go see Mumma."

Jett was fast asleep by the time Brax had walked back to their bed. He laid him down in the middle of the bed and climbed back in. Just as he'd settled in, a small voice came from the door.

"Daddy?"

"Hey Baby." Brax says quietly to his little girl who was standing by the door, rubbing her eyes.

"Jetty woke me up." She says sleepily.

"Come on." He says lifting the covers up

Harper climbs over her Dad and snuggles in next to her brother. Brax can't help but smile at his sleeping family. He really was the luckiest guy in the world.

* * *

><p>"DADDY, WAKE UP!" Harper shouts at her Dad as she jumps on his stomach.<p>

"Jesus." Brax moans as she lands on him.

"Morning Daddy!" she smiles brightly.

"Good Morning Baby." He laughs at her chirpiness.

"And good morning to you" he says blowing a raspberry on Jett's neck making him giggle.

"And you." He says, kissing Charlies tummy.

"And you." He smiles, kissing Charlie on the lips.

"Morning babe."

"Can we go to the park now?" Harper asks.

"After breakfast" Brax answers "And if you're lucky, I might meet you there for a picnic lunch."

"YAY!" Harper squeals excitedly " But I'm Hungwy now, can we have Bweakfast?"

"Sure, do you want me to cook you something?" Charlie asks.

"Noooooo." Harper shook her head adamantly, as she stares at her mother in horror.

Brax tries not to laugh.

Slightly offended, Charlie frowned at her daughter's response. She was aware she couldn't cook to save herself, but that didn't stop her from trying every once in a while.

"Ok, Ok, fine. Daddy will make you something." Charlie replied, pouting when Harper actually sighed in relief.

Charlie looked at her husband who was still doing his best not to laugh at their daughter's response.

"I'm not that bad am I?"

"Let's just say, I didn't marry you for your cooking skills babe." Brax replies, giving her a kiss as he gets out of bed, the kids running downstairs ahead of him.

"Well let's just say I didn't marry you, for your skills in the bedroom." Charlie responds quickly.

"You could say that, but we both know you'd be lying." he smirks as he walks out the door.

"Ughh!" Charlie yells after him, throwing a pillow in his direction.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, the kids are glued to the TV watching Dora while Charlie's washing the dishes.<p>

Brax sneaks up behind her and kisses her on the neck.

"You know I was only playing right?" He asks.

"Yeah, pity I wasn't" Charlie responds cheekily.

"Oh is that right?" Brax asks he swiftly spins Charlie around and lifts her on to the bench.

"Wow, I'm surprised you can lift me, I'm the size of a house!"

"You're perfect. And sexy. And all mine." He says kissing his way down her neck.

"Braaax, we can't! the kids are..."

"In the next room, distracted by the TV." he whispers as he moves to the other side of her neck and begins to untie her robe.

"Ok but we have to be quick."

"Yeah ok, I'll try." he jokes

She laughs as he kisses her again, she wraps her legs around his waist as he pushes his boxers down slightly. He enters her slowly; she loves the feeling of his thick length inside her.

"Ohh God." She breathes against his ear before biting his earlobe.

"Fuck I want you so bad." He whispers, thrusting deeper.

They manage to stay quiet; the only sound is their heavy breathing.

She grips his hair tighter as he slams in to her. He grips her hips tighter as he picks up the pace.

"Ohhh Fuck!" she moans quietly, biting down on his shoulder. After a few minutes Brax can't take anymore, his thumb finds her clit and rubs small circles against it until he feels his beautiful wife tighten around him and breathe through her orgasm, trying not to make a sound. He grunts as he joins her with his own climax, still trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Mmmm." They both moan as they continue kissing passionately while he lifts Charlie off the bench, his hands exploring her body as hers discover his. They finally manage to break away and straighten themselves up, smiling at each other as they go.

They peer in to the other room and Harper and Jett are still in the exact same spots, eyes focused on the TV.

"Thank God for Dora." Brax smirks as he slaps Charlie playfully on the bum and heads up stairs.

"Ok my babies; let's get ready for the park!" Charlie says to the kids.

* * *

><p>"Hi Dave!" Harper runs up to an older man who was sitting on the bench feeding the ducks at the park.<p>

For the last few months he was always there and over time Charlie had struck up conversations with him.

"Hey there Miss Harper, how are you today?"

"Good!"

"You gonna help me feed them today?"

"Uh-huh." Harper nodded her head.

"Me to." Jett said.

"Oh I wouldn't forget you little man, here you go." He handed the kids some bread. Charlie smiled as they started feeding the ducks"

"Hi Dave, how are you?" Charlie smiled at him as she sat down on the bench.

"Oh, can't complain. Here another day." He smiles.

"How's the baby?" he asks, pointing to Charlie's belly.

"Good, 5 and a half months down. Three and a half to go." She smiles.

"I'm sure it'll be just as beautiful as your other 2."

"Thank you. Harper reminds me of my other daughter, but Jett is definitely his father's son"

"My 3 were like that." He chuckles "These two are going to be heartbreakers when they're older, you're going to have your hands full."

"Oh, don't I know it!" Charlie laughs.

"...She is full of attitude and stubbornness just like me and if he's anything like his Father, he will be stubborn and as charming as anything!"

"I'm sure he will." Dave smiled, watching Jett as Charlie talked.

"Hey!" came a voice behind them, Charlie turned to see Brax walking towards them.

"And speaking of, here is my husband now." Charlie smiles, getting up to give Brax a kiss.

"Dave, I'd like you to meet my husband, Brax.

Brax froze as he caught sight of the man his wife had been talking to. A man he hadn't seen in years. A man he never thought he'd see again.

"...Dad?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! ~ CB<strong>

**x**


End file.
